Ben's Ultimate Quest (Theatrical Movie)
Ben 10: Ben's Ultimate Quest is an upcoming movie. It is the Season 10 finale of Ben 10: Adventures in Glowerhaven. It is produced by FiddleGriff Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures. it is also the first Ben 10 film to be released into theaters. Movie Infobox to be added. Summary Part 1: Ben wakes up to find himself in an alternate timeline where Vilgax possesses the Omnitrix and rules the universe, as he tries to run off from his Omni-Army. Little does he know he's actually in a coma. Part 2: Ben finds himself working with the Vilgaxian Resistance led by a stern Grandpa Max (who doesn’t know Ben, because Vilgax erased the day Ben was born), with members including Julie, Cooper Daniels, Elena Validus, Michael Morningstar, Lucy Mann, and anyone who fends off against Vilgax and his army (including Dr. Animo, the Flame Keeper's Circle, Albedo, Rojo, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Kraab, Vulkanus, Sunder, Billy Billions and Overlord) Part 3: Ben seeks to find Eric, Kyra, Hopgoblin and the rest of the Pokesquad members in Vilgax's timeline, as he realizes they are the only ones who could help him stop Vilgax, by finding the new Omnitrix, which is the key to stopping Vilgax. Part 4: Now that Azmuth has built another Omnitrix (similar to the Applewatch and the Samsung Gear) for Ben, he gains help from Tetrax, Kyra, Eric, Hop, the newly-formed Pokesquad of the timeline and the Vilgaxian Resistance to fend off Vilgax and his Omni-Army, while Gwen helps Ben find a way to undo Vilgax's time machinations. Part 5: Having realize that he was in a coma this whole time, Ben and his friends must face off against Vilgax, who had already sliced off the Omnitrix (spoiler alert), while Ben has the Super Omnitrix. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - wakes up in a world where he was never born, and where Vilgax possesses the Omnitrix, only to realize in the final act, he was in a coma this whole time, at the end defeating Paradox becomes Eric's successor and Eric returns to the Third Century to rest in peace. *Gwen Tennyson (Kari Wahlgren) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, she is deemed insane by the corrupt politicians under Vilgax's orders and locked away in an asylum *Vilgaxian Resistance: a Resistance dedicated to fighting off Vilgax **Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline where Ben was never born, Max was hard headed and strict to his soldiers ever since his daughter-in-law Sandra suffered a miscarriage, and he and his son, Carl remained on bad terms **Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he meets Ben and usually calls him, "Ben Dude", as he never heard of him or had adventures with him **Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, she acts like Sarah Connor from Terminator: Genysys, and had never met Ben **Cooper Daniels (Chris Pratt) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, Max's closest associate, and the only one to keep him in check **Elena Validus (Tia Texada) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, she was never possessed by the Nanites, and remained one of the good guys **Mike Morningstar (Will Wheaton) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he was never power crazy, and never went by Darkstar, he stayed good and went by his usual name, Michael Morningstar **Lucy Mann (Tara Strong) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, her sister Camille was one of the victims killed by Vilgax and never married Joel Tennyson, though she reluctantly works with the hardheaded Max Tennyson, who calls her a sludge puppy, Ben and Cooper are the only ones to defend her, as Ben states she is family in his timeline *Princess Kyra (Jodi Benson) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, she is now a ghost that keeps seeking a new successor. *Eric the Spellbinder (Yuri Lowenthal) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, who makes Ben his successor as the Spellbinder. *Hopgoblin (Jeff Bennett) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he and HopFrog are well-known street gamblers. who cheat people off. *Pokesquad Resistance Force: also a Resistance to stand against Vilgax **Ash Ketchum/Pokemon (Matthew Broderick) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Kori "Misty" Ketchum (Jodi Benson) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, she becomes Kyra's successor and becomes the New Dragon Princess. **Brock Richards/Mr. Fantastic II (D.B. Sweeney) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Tracey Sketchit/Streak (Steve Blum) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **May Essex/Raven (Tara Strong) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Max Essex/Crow (Will Friedle) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Dawn Simmons/Jinx (Chiara Zanni) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Iris Burgess/Color-Girl (Katie Griffin) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Cilan Morse/Chimera (Fred Tatasciore) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Bonnie Duquesne/Thora (Charlotte Cung) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Clement Duquesne/Technician (Matt Olsen) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Serena Kexinoff (Kari Wahlgren) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Odette "Lillie" Swan/The Swan (Laura Bauley, credited as "Elle Deets") - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Kiawe Uleke/Iron Eagle (Arif S. Kinchen) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Kara "Mallow" Ayeule/She-Saint (Tia Carrere) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Sophocles Brant/Green Monkey (David DeLuise) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? **Lana McQueen/Mako (Andie McAffee) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, ??? *Tetrax Shard (Dave Fennoy) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he was a former member of Psyphon's Bounty Hunting Squad, who just rescued Ben and Hopgoblin and helping them stop Vilgax *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he was denounced leader of Galvan Prime when Vilgax took the Omnitrix, and Albedo took his place, forcing him into hiding, and becoming more of a grumpy old man, even refusing to acknowledge Hopgoblin as his son *The Land Before Time Nerd (Himself) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, is the Host of a Gameshow known as "Creature Features", and uses Ben's aliens as attractions. The game show is apparently a parody of another game show called Match Game. But in the real world, he's a big fan of Ben's work and has always wanted to be his sidekick. he was called LBTN Agent. Villains (Vilgaxian Order) *Vilgax (Steve Blum) - the main antagonist of the movie, and the leader of the group, has the Omnitrix on his wrist and conquered most of the world in an alternate timeline where Ben was never born. *Psyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he aids Vilgax in his plot to dispose of the Resistance by using the R.E.D.s *Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he is Vilgax's chief scientist and leader of Esoterica under his orders to torture slaves *Albedo (Eric Bauza) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he takes Azmuth's position on helping Vilgax on the Omnitrix, and he is a Galvan who controls Galvan Prime under Vilgax's orders, and the business called, Omnidyne Systems *Billy Billions (Aziz Azzari) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, helps sponsors Mr. Smoothy's with a drink he called, "Vil-Juice" *Carl Nesmith/Overlord (Christopher MacDonald) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he goes by Captain Nemesis with help from Vilgax in being Bellwood's Protector, while Vilgax runs the world *Will Harangue (John DiMaggio) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, praises Vilgax and brings up and Captain Nemesis' heroics, while calling the Resistances the villains of the story *Bounty Hunter Squad: a group organized by Psyphon, under Vilgax's orders to hunt Ben down **Rojo (Jennifer Hale) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, she is given equipment by Psyphon **Sixsix - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he and his siblings go after Ben **Sevenseven - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he and his siblings go after Ben **Eighteight - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, she and her siblings go after Ben **Sunder (Eric Bauza) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he is one of the Bounty Hunters after Ben **Kraab (Billy West) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, he is one of the Bounty Hunters after Ben *Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) - in the Vilgaxian Timeline, works as gold digger chief under Vilgax's orders to have his Pick-Axe Aliens to force humans as slaves Aliens Ben used * Phantombird * Leviathan * Sandshark Aliens Vilgax uses on his drone army *Four Arms - used to chase after Ben Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson/Eric the Spellbinder *Kari Wahlgren as Gwen Tennyson/Serena Kex *Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko *Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max *Jodi Benson as Kyra/Kori "Misty" Anderson *Jeff Bennett as Hopgoblin/Azmuth *The Land Before Time Nerd as Himself *Matthew Broderick as Ash Ketchum *D.B. Sweeney as Brock *Fred Tatasciore as Cilan *Katie Griffin as Iris *Steve Blum as Tracy/Vilgax *Will Friedle as Max *Tara Strong as May/Lucy Mann *Chiara Zanni as Dawn *Charlet Chung as Bonnie *Matt Olsen as Clement *Keith Ferguson as Kiawe *David DeLuise as Sophocles *Andie McAffe as Lana *Tia Carrere as Mallow *Laura Bailey as Lillie *Vvyan Pham as Julie Yamamoto *Chris Pratt as Cooper Daniels *Tia Texada as Elena Validus *Will Wheaton as Michael Morningstar *Dave Fennoy as Tetrax Shard *Dwight Schultz as Dr. Animo *Eric Bauza as Albedo/Sunder *Jennifer Hale as Rojo *Dee Bradley Baker as Sixsix/Sevenseven/Eighteight *Billy West as Kraab *John DiMaggio as Vulkanus *Azis Azzari as Billy Billions *Christopher MacDonald as Overlord *???. Plot TBA Trivia *The film is Rated PG for action, thematic elements, crude humor, suggestive content, and language. *The Land Before Time Nerd makes his first appearance in this film and also receives his omnitrix, which is another Super Omnitrix. *The film's score is composed by Hans Zimmer with some of the film's original songs by Elton John. *This was dedicated to the Memory of Stephen Hawking who had theorized Alien Lifeforms. *This helps make Misty Kyra's successor. *???. Songs *''One Jump Ahead'' from Aladdin - sung by Ben, when he tries to evade Vilgax's Omni-Army *''The Inquisition'' from History of the World Part 1 - sung by Dr. Animo and the Esoterica, when he tortures slaves for amusement *''Walk This Way! by Aerosmith'' - played during the opening of the portals. *''The Trail we Blaze by Elton John'' - played during the Lost Jungle World scene *''We Are Here to Change the World by Michael Jackson'' - played with Ben as Thriller Whale dancing *''Invasion by All American Rejects, Imagine Dragons, and Fallout Boy - '' played at the end credits. *''Enter Protocol by Owlcity'' Parents Guide Innuendos, Nudity and Adult Jokes. * In a few scenes, Ben's alien butts are shown. * ???. Violence and Frightening Scenes. * ???. Profanity. * ???. Drinking, Drugs, and Smoking. * ???. Quotes *Vilgax: Now that your new here, you can face the consequences and kneel before me! *Ben: Don't think so (prepares to slap the Omnitrix, but gasps when he doesn't see it) the Omnitrix! *Vilgax: (chuckles in a sinister way) Finders keepers, Tennyson. (Shows the Omnitrix) *??? Category:Movies